Why is your older brother smaller than you?
by Leanoranda
Summary: Italy asks Germany a question. And because Germany can't answers, he runs to Prussia and asks the same. Brother stuff, NO ROMANCE!


"Germany, Germany, Germany!"

There it goes again. The blonde man sighed and turned to see his little lover.

"What is it now, Italy?"

He really loved the Italian, but sometimes he really was annoying.

When he turned, the brunette man's smile grew.

"Ve~ I have a question. Why are you taller then Prussia. He is your older brother, shouldn't he be taller?"

That was a good question for Germany too. He thought about it. It was really like this, all nations who has smaller sibling, were taller. Except Prussia.

"I don't know. Go and ask him."

Ten minutes later the small Italy had founded Prussia. He was in a bar, the beer in his hand.

"Prussia, Prussia!"

Prussia sighed too. He didn't want to leave. It was only his third beer.

"I won't come with you."

Normally West always send Italy to pick up him, before he even was able to pick a bar fight.

"Ve~ Germany didn't send me. You can drink. But I have a question!"

The white-haired looked up from his glass.

"Shoot it, kid."

Again Italy showed his smile.

"Why is Germany taller than you. You are his older brother."

Prussia laughed. He knew Germany couldn't answer that question. Poor West didn't remember anything from the good old days.

"When we were younger, there wasn't always food for us both. I gave him always some of mine. I am smaller, because I hadn't enough nutrition. "

The answer was simple, yet it watered Italy's eyes.

"Really? You are such a good brother! I have a idea. Come today evening a little bit earlier and we eat together! You never ate with us before, and we're living in the same house! Ve~"

With that, the Italian ran of and left the other with his beer.

"Sei du mir mal dankbar, du Bengel."

It was a whisper, but he smiled at the memories.

It were dark times. The people hadn't enough food and many died due hunger. In a small house, two children were alone, their father somewhere. The was no mother. It seemed as she had died a long time ago, leaving her children in an awful world.

A child's crying could be heard all over the house.

"Vati, Vati!" the boy wailed.

Another child, who was older, was in the kitchen and searched for something edible. He searched and searched. And the only thing he found were three old apples. He went to a cupboard, opened it and picked out a knife. With knife and apples he went back to his younger brother. On his ways his stomach growled loudly, but he seemed to ignore it. Walking back into his shared room, he saw his smaller brother. The blonde was crying and shouting for their father.

He quietly shut the door behind him and climbed onto his brothers bed. He hugged the child and let him cry.

As he wanted to part from him, his brother didn't let go. But he was stronger an pushed the smaller one gently away.

"Hey, Ich hab was für dich."

He showed him the old apples. Magically a smile appeared on the others face.

"Apfel!"

Silently he cut the fruits into smaller pieces, giving his brother the good ones. The bad pieces he ate, but there weren't much.

After their 'dinner' his brother gave his a grateful smile, before he lay down and fell asleep. The older one was happy, first, because the younger had smiled in that awful time, and second, because his brother didn't notice his still growling stomach. He lay next to him and stroked the blond hair, before falling asleep too.

With one last gulp he emptied the glass. It wasn't even six, but because of this memory, Prussia didn't want to drink more. He paid and walked out of the bar.

"Ich denk ich werd heut mal mit West und seinem kleinen Italiener was essen. Hab gehört der soll echt gut kochen können."

And he start walking towards his home. The though of him eating with his brother brought back many memories, not only the one he had in the bar, and it made him smile.

AN/ While I was looking at the Hetalia Wikia I noticed something at Prussias page:

"According to Himaruya, although Prussia is older than Germany, he is shorter in comparison due to having poor nutrition. "

And boom! He always gave lil' Germany his food :D what a good brother *sob*

Translations

Sei du mir mal dankbar, du Bengel : You better be thankful, you brat.

Vati : Daddy

Ich hab was für dich : I have something for you.

Apfel: Apple

Ich denk ich werd heut mal mit West und seinem kleinen Italiener was essen. Hab gehört der soll echt gut kochen können. : I think I'll eat today with West and his little Italian. Have heard that he really can cook.


End file.
